The Princess Cake Fairy
by FrankIeroRules
Summary: When Roxas doesn't bother with a halloween costume, Olette takes charge of the matter. Includes panda jumpsuits, sparkling rods and latex-donned men. Akuroku, with Seiner themes.


_**Akuroku: Roxas the princess cake fairy. **_

Everyone in Twilight Town knew that Olette took Halloween pretty seriously. She held a party every year for the occasion, attended by almost all students at the local high school in their fun outfits.

And being her closest friends, Olette saw it necessary that Hayner, Roxas and Pence dressed up as well.

So, that Friday – the day before the event – she casually brought up the subject during their lunch breaks.

"By the way, you guys, what're you going as tomorrow?" She asked with a smile.

"Super Mario." Pence answered first with a smirk.

Before Olette could answer, Hayner said happily, "My costume's better. You'll like it, 'Lette!"

"Yeah?" She raised her eyebrows, "And it is...?"

"Secret." Hayner smirked, "You'll find out soon enough, anyway."

"Aw, fine." She replied with mock sadness, before turning to the other teenager and asking, "Roxas?"

"Nothing."

"Birthday suit, huh?" Hayner wiggled his eyebrows once with a laugh and said, "I'm sure Axel will like _that_."

"Well, clothes..." Roxas rolled his eyes with a smile, looking down at their lunch table.

Olette wasn't too impressed by this. She huffed slightly, flicking hair out of her face, and said in a demanding tone, "Yeah, _costume_ clothes."

Roxas ruffled his spiky blonde hair and tried to reason with the other, "Come on, you know I don't like Halloween much."

Suddenly, the brunette girl had a devious grin, as if just getting an idea. She narrowed her eyes slightly and said, "Think of it this way: if you don't figure out a costume, I will."

The others laughed as Pence said, "Actually, I like that idea."

"Yeah, don't get a costume, Rox," Hayner teased.

"'Lette," Roxas dragged out with a scowl, "Don't pick anything embarrassing... please?"

"Well... just trust me when I say that I'm going to have a _lot_ of fun with this."

"Oh god..." Roxas groaned, as his friends laughed at him.

**...**

Roxas, Hayner and Pence arrived at Olette's house in the evening of the next day to help her prepare for the party. The brunette girl opened her door to reveal her Princess Peach outfit, matching Pence's Super Mario one. Hayner was wearing a panda jumpsuit, which was slightly baggy on his skinny frame.

'_I sure hope he's wearing underwear beneath that,'_ Roxas had thought when seeing it for the first time.

"You guys look so cute!" Olette almost squealed with a wide smile, "But that's nothing compared for what I managed to get together for you, Roxas."

She invited them inside, and dragged the nervous blonde into her room keeping the others out. "It's a surprise, guys!" She exclaimed, as she closed the bedroom door on them.

**...**

Half an hour later, the two emerged, one looking proud, the other unimpressed.

"Well, I always knew you were gay, Rox." Hayner grinned deviously.

"Dude, you look like... Tinkerbell or something!" Pence said with raised eyebrows, taking a quick snapshot.

Roxas stood there with a frown, wearing a short, light pink dress lined with fine purple feathers. Attached to the rather feminine dress was a pair of sparkling pink fairy wings, small enough to not get in the way of other people, yet large enough to be noticeable from a distance. He had also been manipulated into wearing a pair of white ballet flats and a plastic diamante tiara, holding a sparkling gold rod with a star on the end.

All in all, he looked like a grumpy seven year-old girl.

"But what can he do with the wand?" Pence asked, "Any special powers?"

"Well, I don't know what he and Axel are into, but—" Hayner started, with one eyebrow raised.

"Hayner, come on, do you think he'd be the one using the rod?" Olette asked, looking completely serious, "We all know Axel's in charge here."

"Guys..." Roxas groaned with a slight smile, "I make dressing like a fairy hot. Isn't that enough of a power?"

They all laughed, including Roxas, who continued, "I want to be make things appear out of thin air. And people."

"An Axel for when you're lonely?" Hayner wiggled his eyebrows and Olette giggled.

"Nope." Roxas smirked, "A Seifer to beat you up."

"That's not the only thing he'd do," Olette said in a low voice, making Hayner blush and maturely stick his tongue out at his friends, "Anyway, it has to be something everyone likes."

"Cake?" Pence answered first, looking doubtful.

After a moment Olette answered, satisfied, "Cake it is."

The doorbell rang, so they followed Olette to answer it. Walking down the hallway, Hayner punched his best friend's arm with a snigger and said, "Congratulations, Rox. You're now a... a princess cake fairy."

**...**

More and more people arrived over the next hour, and Roxas was finally getting into the spirit of it despite his attire. He was slightly disappointed about not yet having seen Axel, his favourite redheaded stalker, but he figured he'd turn up soon enough.

Sitting with Olette, he found the conversation between Hayner and Seifer amusing enough for the moment, anyway.

"Hey there, Lamer," Seifer had come up from behind, placing a hand on his rival's shoulder.

As soon as Hayner turned around, he burst into hysterics, "Oh god, Seifer, you're... you're dressed as a stripper nurse! What the... where'd you even buy that? That's like... that's for women!"

The tall blonde was indeed dressed in a tacky latex nurse's costume, even wearing a matching plastic hat.

"You know the best part?" He leaned in close and indicating to a zipper at the front before continuing, "It's easy to take off."

"You wish." Hayner smirked, calming down.

"And so is yours, actually, are you..." Seifer trailed off thoughtfully, "Are you actually wearing underwear?"

"Of course I am, you perve!" The other punched him in the shoulder jokingly, blushing with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, I can tell you're about to start nose-bleeding violently – I mean, I can't blame you," The latex-clad man leaned forward and brought an arm around his waist, pulling him away from his friends, "So I guess I'm just going to have to use my, uh, first aid magic on you." He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

After they left, Olette hurriedly said to Roxas, "Uh, bye, I just remembered I had to uh... Hey look, it's Pence!"

As soon as she rushed away, a voice said in Roxas' ear, "Hmm, I might just have to arrest you for looking so adorable..."

Roxas quickly spun to face a smug Axel, who was dressed in a female stripper's police officer outfit. He even wore a small hat and had a pair of handcuffs attached to the costume. The blonde said, amused, "What... What the hell are you wearing?"

"I could ask the same for you," Axel chuckled, scanning Roxas' outfit up and down.

"Olette."

"Ahh, I see," The redhead nodded, understandingly, then smiled as he continued, "Well then I'll have to congratulate her on doing such a good job."

The redhead moved closer to the other, towering over him even more. Shaking his head with a goofy grin on his face he asked, "Jeez, Axel... Where'd you even get that from? It's like Seifer's! Just, you know, not a nurse."

"Yeah, we were shopping for our costumes, and we walked past some store that sold women's underwear—"

"Pfft, trust you to go looking for women's clothes to wear."

"Hey, he's the one who spotted them!" Axel defended with a laugh, raising his eyebrows, "Anyway, we thought it'd be fun, and we bought them. Should've seen the cashier's expression when we asked if we had tried on the right size..."

"Axel..." He groaned, despite the grin spreading across his face.

"Come on, Roxy, you know you like it."

The shorter teen scrunched his face slightly, his cheeks flushing. He looked at his sparkling gold rod and said, "Well I can make cake appear. So there."

"Do stripper cakes count? 'Cause then I can just jump out of one when you aren't suspecting it."

The blonde looked up at him with amusement, "Dressed as a police woman? Or are you hiding any more weird costumes from me?"

"Well if you don't come with me, I'm going to have to use these on you, you know," Axel winked with a grin, indicating to the pair of handcuffs attached to his outfit.

Roxas laughed, "Pfft, can you even undo them?"

"We'll just have to go and find out, dear Roxy." The taller teen wiggled his eyebrows and continued, "It'll give me a good chance to test out my good-cop-bad-cop routine, just to spice things up a little, you know."

"Ugh, you're so lame..." The blonde rolled his eyes in amusement.

Axel leaned closer and said, "But you love it, don't you?"

"If you say so." The other rolled his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Come on, let's get out of here, yeah?"

Roxas hesitated for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, okay." The two walked out of the noisy room, weaving their way through the people dancing around them.

**...**

Pence and Olette sat together on the side of the room, satisfied with seeing Axel lead Roxas away.

"Well, it's about time they got together," The girl said, proudly, and the other looked at her in between taking photos of the various people around them.

"'About time'?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "How long have they liked each other?"

"Oh, Pence, you're so oblivious!" She giggled.

Pence shrugged, "Well, it's not my fault that I don't have an amazingly accurate gaydar..." He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment and realised, "Hey, where d'you think Hayner and Seifer went?"

Olette looked at him with a sceptical expression and exclaimed, "Where do you think?"

"...Oh god."

* * *

Happy Halloween everyone! You can blame my best friend for this one, since she suggested the title when helping me decide on a title for a different fanfiction of mine. When she said it, I immediately thought of him in this outfit, etc. C: Ahh, and I thought I couldn't out-weird myself anymore... XD You know, I've got to stop making Pence take pictures of like, everything! Soon he's going to overtake my fanfics, taking pictures through windows and terrorising the neighbourhood... hey, spy Pence! But I digress. :3

But anyway, I hope you all liked this! I'd love to know what you thought, thanks a lot for reading! :D

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and its characters belong to Square Enix.


End file.
